


After the Fall

by Itsjustmehere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Goodbyes, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustmehere/pseuds/Itsjustmehere
Summary: After Sherlock fakes his death he waits with Molly till it's time to leave





	

**Author's Note:**

> a quick write based on fan art of Sherlock with Molly after the fall. Thought maybe they could have a moment before he leaves. This is not supposed to be romantic thing between them, but if you interpret it that way that's fine  
> I'm soooo excited! this is my first story to post here. I hope to write more here.

[picture i based story on](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342273640416241258/)

 

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/536983955542582112/>

It was dark. He could hear footsteps leaving the room. He waited for a few minutes to make sure they were gone. He poked his fingers at the zipper unzipping the bag. He could hear another set of footsteps walking towards the room but he continued unzipping the bag because he knew who it was. He finally managed to open the bag giving him enough room to sit up, and as he did that’s when Molly Hooper opened the door.

He sat on a stool. He didn’t complain when Molly wrapped a shock blanket over him. He sat staring at the floor as he heard her scampering around making him coffee. He knew he didn’t have to remind her of how he liked it. Black, two sugar. The plan work perfectly. He had successfully faked his death. Now he was just waiting for phase two. It was all going according to plan. Molly handed him his coffee her hands shaking when his fingers brushed hers.  
“So what now?” She asked trying to make conversation  
“Now? We wait till Mycroft gives us the call. He’s making sure no one’s on my tail, that the plane is ready to go” He said sipping his coffee accepting the bitter taste  
“Not that, I mean for everyone else. Mrs.Hudson, Lestrade, John” She said “They are all going to be so sad”  
He shrugged. “Mrs.Hudson will probably cry, cook a lot of food. Lestrade will most likely dig himself into his work”  
“And John?” She asked worriedly  
Sherlock glanced at her before staring deep into his mug.  
“It’s ok to be sad Sherlock. You’re going away for a very long time. It’s ok to admit that you’ll miss them”  
Sherlock nodded gulping down his coffee then lowering his head.  
“I’ll miss you” She said blushing  
“I know” He said. He could feel the fake blood drip down his face. He didn’t feel like wiping it off. He then heard Molly sobbing. Looking up she was indeed. Even though she was trying to hold it in it was clear that she was failing.  
“I know it’s silly. To cry. You’re not dead. You’re alive. But that doesn’t mean I’m not worried. What if something happens. Then this would have been all for nothing. Then John and everyone will never know the truth. And if they do find out, they’ll be mad at me for keeping this secret” She was sobbing in her hands. Sherlock set his mug down and stood up to hug her.  
“I’m sorry. I’m asking more from you then I meant to” He said. She quieted down and hugged him back, feeling him, smelling him for what seemed to be the last time. Suddenly a phone rang. She jumped in surprise then realize it was the landline. She walked to it wiping her tears.  
“Hello? Ok i’ll tell him” She hanged up and looked at him sadly.  
“It’s time” She whispered. She didn’t want him to go. Sherlock sensed this and grabbed her shoulders.  
“I have a job for you Molly, Can you do me this one last favor?” She nodded. She would do anything for him. Today proved that.  
“Watch John for me. Please. I know you feel guilty, but I need someone to watch him for me. You’re the only one I can trust” He begged. She nodded looking at him with tears.  
“Thank you Molly Hooper. That makes me feel better” He put his hand on her cheek. She leaned into it  
“I was scared, but you saved my life. I’ll make sure to not let your sacrifice go in vain” He stepped away grabbing a rag to wipe the blood off and then put on a lab coat and mask. He stood up straight and was about to leave when he turned to her.  
“I’ll miss you too” he said quietly before rushing out the door.


End file.
